The Diginin 2000x
by liferegrets
Summary: What happens when Gai challenges Kakashi to a fanfiction contest? Chaos...Sasusaku a little Nejiten


**Long time no see! **

If I have enough reviewers that want me to continue Autumn Leaves, which I deeply apologize about, I will…otherwise, I'm really truly sorry for the lack of updates…Anyways…you guys will notice that I hardly write fics in the school year…sorry, I have so much advanced classes that I don't get any time off, but now I'm back…for now…

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi wearily glanced up from his leisure activity, which obviously, was reading the notorious 'Icha Icha Paradise' to see a man in a hideous green suit. Kakashi couldn't help but sigh as he foreshadowed in his mind what was going to happen next.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival…yesterday, I have seen you purchase the 'Digi-nin 2000x' laptop!" Gai shouted, his eyes gleaming with anticipation from what he was going to show his "eternal rival."

"Yes Gai, you stalk very well." Kakashi replied lazily as he was once again engrossed in the book. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how Gai was always able to find him, especially when currently when Kakashi was stationed sitting on a branch in the midst of the woods.

"You smirk now, Kakashi…but you will faint when you have seen that…" Gai suddenly held out a brand-new duplicate copy of Kakashi's model, which, didn't seem to faze Kakashi even for a second. "…I have purchased one as well!"

"…"

"I, Maitou Gai, am once again tied with you, Hatake Kakashi…the score is now 229-229…but I have come up with a brilliant plan that involves our beautiful fountains of youth!" Gai shouted proudly as his teeth reacted with the rays of the sunlight.

"…what is it?" Kakashi asked, glancing tiredly from his book, however not interested.

"Ahh…you see…there is a site in which jounins are able to post imaginary stories called "fanfiction." Gai smugly informed Kakashi.

"…yes, I know that Gai…"

"This is it then, my eternal rival! We must each write one story revolving around all of our students…and whoever gets the most reviews is the winner!" Gai yelled, excitement overpowering his voice.

"…"

…

"Kakashi! You are an hour late!" Gai shouted as he pointed his fingers to the accused man. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sighed as they watched their poor teacher make up a lame excuse.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi glanced down to see his pink-haired student (and only girl (whom he was very proud of)) tugging at his sleeve. "What are we doing here?"

Before Kakashi was able to answer, a replica of Gai, in which the only difference was in the height and the distinctiveness and the eyes, leaped out from behind Gai and ran towards Sakura in full speed.

"Sakura-san!"

Naruto cringed in horror and yelled, "Get away from her, fuzzy-brows!"

And much to Kakashi's surprise, as Lee got on his knee and gave Sakura a rose, he noticed Sasuke's eyebrows twitch in annoyance…which made Kakashi smile slyly underneath his mask.

"Arigatou, Lee-san." Sakura thanked Lee kindly.

"Well done, my excellent student!" Gai proudly hugged Lee with tears running down both cheeks. Behind, Neji and Ten-ten looked on in annoyance and Team 7 felt pity that the two probably had to go through this everyday.

"Gai-sensei…" Ten-ten said, her tone revealing her impatience. "Can you show us the story already? Neji and I have to train."

"Yeah! I wanna see the story!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Both Sasuke and Neji contemplated on the time they were wasting and were mentally training in their heads.

Naruto watched in excitement as Gai turned on his laptop, only to see a giant 1000 x 1200 wallpaper of Fuzzy-brow's face winking back at him, which caused Naruto to step back from shock. "…he's…insane…"

Sasuke and Sakura watched as their jaws fell on the floor while Neji and Ten-ten shrugged already knowing their crazy teacher would do something like this.

To forget what had happened they turned to Kakashi's screen, which made Sakura blush madly and Sasuke's nose act like an active volcano.

"Wow! How did you do that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Neji smirked in contentment as he saw his rival on the screen. Sasuke was chasing Sakura, who was in a bikini, with a adamant determined face, which was reserved only to use when fighting, with only boxers on…

"Looks like you have too much time on your hands, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared furiously in anger and lowered his head to hide his clenched jaws. He wondered where Kakashi had gotten that picture…he had never chased Sakura around with only boxers on…had he? …and he had never even seen Sakura in just a bathing suit as how it appeared on Kakashi's screen.

"You'd better erase that, Kakashi."

"But I worked so hard on it, Sasuke…it took me four hours on adobe photo-nin…" Kakashi replied.

"I'll break it if you don't."

"There's really no point…besides…Godaime-sama said I was very talented in art. She said my new name is 'Photo-nin Kakashi.'

Sakura sighed and hit Naruto's head as he drooled on her picture on the screen.

"Gai…" Kakashi inquired to change the subject. " I don't think you're being fair…why is Lee on your wallpaper and not Ten-ten or Neji?"

"Oh, you have mistaken me, Kakashi…I cherish all of my youths!" Gai shouted as he pointed to two black dots on the corner of his computer screen. If one looked closely, they would probably be able to determine that one had two buns and the other had long silky hair. "I, too, am a master of Photo-nin!"

"Whatever...come on, Kakashi-sensei, show us your stories!" Naruto yelled impatiently. Kakashi had noticed that all of the students were impatient as he watched Gai's student Ten-ten tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Alright! Kakashi, I shall go first!" Gai held the laptop in his arms as everyone, including Kakashi gathered around him in a circle.

…

"_No, Neji!" Ten-ten shouted. "You can't leave me…"_

_Ten grasped onto Neji's body as the life was being sucked out of him. In front of her Lee was fighting the runaway-nins bravely._

"Why am I portrayed as weak?"

"Shhh…Neji…just keep reading."

"_T-Ten-…ten." Ten-ten's tears dropped onto Neji's cheeks as she began crying. _

"_I love you, Neji!" Ten-ten cried._

"WHAT!" Ten-ten exclaimed in horror.

"Shhh…Ten-ten…just keep reading." Neji replied with a smirk.

"_So do I, Neji!" Lee exclaimed as he ran towards the couple to give both of them a hug. _

_Neji used the last of his strength to widen his arms to accept his other teammate that was running towards them, and Ten-ten's eyes sparkled in satisfaction._

Neji glared at the laptop, hoping to break it without the use of his byakugan, while Ten-ten yelled frantically from disgust.

"Why the hell would my eyes "sparkle in satisfaction?"

Sakura and Naruto began giggling from amusement while Sasuke smirked from amusement.

_Neji, Ten-ten, and Lee hugged each because they loved each other so much. But there was only one thing they loved more, and that was their teacher, Maitou Gai._

_The End._

"That was beautiful, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried as he hugged his teacher. "I know, Lee…I know."

"I feel like throwing up." Neji spat in disgust.

"Let's see what kind of reviews Gai-sensei got." Sakura said as she in got control of the mouse and went to the _reviews _section.

**Sasuke'sfangirl : Hey, Greenbeast231, that was an awesome story…but do you think you can make one with just me and Uchiha Sasuke? Thnx a lot! _Posted 7:09 AM_**

**Godaime-sama Godaime-sama .net : Gai…were you too busy writing this crap that you refused the B-ranked mission! _Posted 9 : 34 PM_**

**KUrENAi Konoha .com : Gai…this is terrible…are you trying to imply a threesome for your students? I just hope your students didn't get traumatized… _Posted 10:45 PM_**

**Gai-senseiisthebest Konoha . com : Gai-sensei, this is the best story on _Posted 12:01 AM_**

**Gai-senseiisthebest Konoha . com : Please write more! _Posted 12:02 AM_**

**Gai-senseiisthebest Konoha . com : When are you going to update? _Posted 12:03 AM_**

Everyone except Lee and Gai sweatdropped, as Ten-ten covered her forehead with the palm of her hand from either frustration or embarrassment, or even both.

"Come on…let's read Kakashi-sensei's story." Sakura said.

"Yosh, everyone gather around."

Once again, everyone gathered around Kakashi's laptop, hoping it wasn't a sequel to Gai's.

…

_Sakura waved to her friend Naruto as they went separate ways from the Ichiraku ramen stand. _

_Naruto had once again asked Sakura to go out with her, but—_

"Sorry, Naruto-kun…Sakura-san's heart belongs with me." Lee said triumphantly.

"Shut up!…Sakura-chan was the one who went to Ichiraku with me, not YOU!"

Naruto received a smack in the head. "Shut up, both of you so we can read the story!"

_--Sakura had once again refused…unable to forget her first love._

_As she walked though the dark streets of Konoha, a gang of thugs crossed her path, and Sakura, being the beautiful and sexy girl she was, attracted their attention. _

"Kakashi-sensei, you're such a pervert!"

_Before she could run away, her knight in shining armor appeared before her, and had used the Katon Housenka no Jutsu to obliterate the thugs that had tried to harm his princess. Yes…he was none other than Uchiha Sasuke!_

"What the hell, Kakashi?" Sasuke said angrily as he blushed.

"Just keep reading, Sasuke…it'll get more exciting!"

"_Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke was very worried for his girlfriend whom he loved very much. _

"_I'm fine, thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded in relief as he stared into her beautiful emerald orbs. Their heads came closer and closer until they were only an inch apart._

_Under the moonlight, Sasuke and Sakura started kissing because they were madly in love—_

Everyone looked up to see a very angry (and red in the face) Sasuke.

"This is filth, Kakashi." Sasuke spat. "You probably used your stupid book and just replaced the names with me and Sakura's."

"Hold on, my eternal rival's student…we must see how many reviews you have gotten, Kakashi." Gai said excitedly.

Lee took control of the mouse and clicked on the review section.

**Sasusaku at Konoha . com : This was sooo beautiful…IchaIchalover920, you have to write more! PLZ!**

**SasukeSakura at Konoha . com : OMG! You are the best writer ever! Your stories was just sooo sweet!**

**Godaime-sama at Godaime-sama . net : KAKASHI! WERE YOU ALSO WRITING THIS CRAP WHILE I ASSIGNED YOU THAT B-RANKED MISSION!**

**YamanakaIno at Konoha . com: How dare you, whoever you are! How dare you put forehead-girl with MY Sasuke-kun like that! I'll find you and break your stupid computer!**

**Pakkun at Kutchiyose . com : Kakashi, I'm very hungry.**

**UchihaSakura at Konoha . com : Please update this story, it was soooo good! I especially liked the part where Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping in bed together—**

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed in unison. "You wrote a lemon!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm tired of this. I'm leaving." Sasuke said. Sakura watched Sasuke in anticipation, and confusion as she saw Kakashi wink at her.

"Oi, Sasuke, aren't you forgetting someone?" Kakashi asked, his voice teasing.

Sasuke turned to see left to see Lee arguing with Naruto, and to the right to see Neji and Ten-ten bickering to Gai. He then sighed, exactly knowing who Kakashi was talking about.

"Let's go, Sakura."

Sakura smiled a 'thank you' at Kakashi and left after Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to hide his nose while Sakura offered him a tissue. Kakashi smiled as he looked through the distance and heard Sasuke refusing.

"I-It's a-alright, Sakura…it's just a nosebleed."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Gai appeared before Kakashi, handing his hand for him to shake it.

"Kakashi, my rival…you have won this round…229-230…but I have another opportunity to win it back."

Kakashi sighed, and took out his Icha Icha Paradise from his pouch. "What?" Kakashi asked, not really wanting to know.

"Nin-Art!"

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Any Comments? **


End file.
